


Dance with me

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: Mimì e Salvo stanno indagando sull'ammazzatina di due picciotte e, nel mentre, si ritrovano a ballare insieme.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi convince particolarmente, meno delle altre di sicuro.  
> Spero a voi piaccia almeno un po'.  
> Ogni nome di personaggi terziari menzionati in questa fic è assolutamente inventato da me, eccetto quello dei protagonisti principali che appartengono sempre e comunque al Maestro Camilleri.  
> xoxo

> have seen a sunset in the western sky
> 
> Ain't nothin' like the brightness in your eyes
> 
> And I have seen the moon reflecting in the sea
> 
> But that don't compare to how you shine on me
> 
> After everything I've seen, I rather see you smile
> 
> 'Cause all I really want is just to hold you for a while and be your man
> 
> So will you dance with me?
> 
> **_Dance with me - Phillip Phillips_ **

“Salvo! Come procede?” Chiese Mimì quella mattina di ottobre, entrando in commissariato con la solita camminata disinvolta e lo sguardo malandrino.

“Ah, Mimì, alla buon ora! Oggi non lavori?” Esplose Salvo, quando sentì la voce del suo vice entrare prorompente dall’uscio dell’ufficio. “Comunque non vedi che sto rileggendo il resoconto della scientifica? Pasquano ci mise quasi ‘na simana per consegnarlo… perciò fammi travagghiare e non rumpermi i cabbasisi!”

“Come siamo scorbutici stamattina, hai dormito male?”

Salvo lo guardò di sbieco perché, _no_ , non aveva dormito male. In effetti, non aveva dormito affatto. La facenna su cui stavano indagando era molto più complicata del previsto.

Due giovani donne erano state ritrovate senza vita vicino ad un cassone fuori mano, sulla strada che divideva Vìgata a Montelusa. I cadaveri erano stati scoperti da un picciotto sui vent’anni che, scantatosi, aveva chiamato immediatamente la polizia.

Una camurria enorme, a detta di Salvo, che lo rendeva sempre più insonne.

“Vattinne! Non ho gana di ascoltarti.”

“Come non detto… ed io che ti avevo portato un caffè della pace. Vuol dire che lo darò a F-“

“Vieni ‘cca! _Dammillo_ , veloce.”

“Non te lo meriteresti ma tieni.” Rispose, posando la tazzina nell’unico punto libero della scrivania, sommersa da faldoni.

“Come procede con le informazioni che ti avevo chiesto?”

“Cosa longa è, Salvo. Ti faccio un sunto, va bene?”

Salvo annuì prima di lasciarlo proseguire.

“A capo dell’agenzia dove lavoravano le picciotte c’è un certo Luigi Tomboli, milanese trasferitosi a Roma da quindici anni. Ne ha circa dieci, di questi locali d’incontri, sparsi in tutta Italia. Le due erano hostess in questo di Vìgata, amministrato da Andrea Schiovino, quarantenne di Montelusa. È attualmente sposato con un’americana e ha due figli: un maschio e una femmina.”

“Altro?”

“Non è l’unico a gestire questa sede: ha due assistenti, Luca Bissola e Massimo Donluigi. Tutti incensurati, nessun collegamento apparente alla criminalità organizzata locale. Fazio sta controllando i vari alibi.”

“Perfetto,” rispose il commissario, continuando a scartabellare il documento tra le mani. “Pasquano ha rinvenuto tracce e filamenti di tessuto rosso sotto le unghia di una delle due ragazze uccise. Potrebbe essere che, nel tentativo di difendersi, abbiano tentato di strattonare l’assassino.”

“Quindi l’uccisione delle due giovani non è avvenuto subito e l’assassino non voleva sparare loro immediatamente… ma si è visto costretto?”

“Potrebbe essere una ipotesi.” Borbottò Salvo, col sentore che gli stesse sfuggendo qualcosa.

Passò tutto il resto della mattinata a rimuginare sul caso, interrompendosi solo dallo squisito pranzo gustato al ristorante di Calogero.

Salvo, a dire il vero, aveva un piano nella manica, non troppo canonico ma pur sempre un piano. Era tardo pomeriggio quando finalmente si fece persuaso e, riunendo tutti i colleghi coinvolti nel suo ufficio, parlò.

“Se è davvero come pensiamo, dovremmo cercare di infiltrarci nella sede più vicina che non sia quella di Vìgata per evitare che ci riconoscano. Partecipare per un paio di volte alle loro serate d’incontri, vedere come sono gestite e le persone che ci lavorano. Chiaro?”

Fazio e Mimì annuirono.

“Paternò e Gallo, voi due farete appostamento fuori dal locale con due macchine scure, uno all’entrata principale e l’altro da quella dall’uscita d’emergenza. MI raccomando a non farvi vedere da nessuno, è chiaro?”

“Sissi, commissario.”

“Bene. Il tutto si svolgerà domani, solitamente le serate iniziano per le 23 quindi voi due dovrete essere appostati lì almeno dalle 20.” Spiegò nel dettaglio. “Tu Fazio entrerai con noi, tutto chiaro?”

“Sì, commissario.”

“Bene, è tutto. Ora ite a curcarvi che domani si prevede una lunga giornata.”

*

“Fimmine meravigliose ci sono, Salvo.”

Montalbano girò gli occhi al soffitto del locale, da quante volte si era sentito dire quella frase dal suo vice. Da qualche mese a quella parte, gli dava ancora più fastidio del solito. Non sapeva bene perché, e non gli interessava davvero capirlo.

“La finisci? Siamo qui per un altro scopo!”

Salvo spostò l’attenzione verso la folla di persone davanti a sé, prese a ballare e parlare tra loro. La musica era alta, rimbombava nelle orecchie come un martello. Già s’era stancato di tutta quella facenna.

“Guardiamo ai margini della pista,” sussurrò a Fazio che, annuendo, si diresse verso il lato destro della sala.

“Vieni Mimì, prendiamo qualcosa da bere.”

Il bancone del bar era a sinistra con la schiera di bottiglie ben in vista. Una ragazza dai mossi capelli castani era parecchio affaccendata a combinare cocktail e servire birre. Quando si girò nella loro direzione, sorrise affabile.

“Avete così tanta difficoltà a trovare ‘na compagna, voi due?” Chiese quasi urlando per farsi sentire, sopra il rumore che li circondava. “Nun ci cridu.”

“Volevamo vedere un po’ la scena,” disse Mimì, sporgendosi verso di lei con il solito sguardo marpione. Salvo gli diede un calcio sullo stinco e l’altro arretrò.

“Ci da due birre signorina?”

“Per te, arrivano subito.” Rispose al commissario, strizzandogli l’occhio.

Quando Salvo si girò verso l’amico, Mimì aveva completamente cambiato espressione.

“Hai visto qualcosa di sospetto?”

Il vice esitò un attimo, prima di rispondere. “No, nulla di rilevante.”

La serata proseguì, senza intoppi: verso l’una, quando il movimento pareva essersi fatto maggiormente più intenso (Salvo dubitava avessero le concessioni necessarie per ospitare così tante persone in uno spazio così angusto) tutti e tre si divisero a perlustrare la sala con più attenzione. O, almeno, questo è quello che erano intenti a fare prima che una voce dallo speaker non aveva tuonato ‘Numeri, lettere!’

Le persone erano state letteralmente trascinate verso il centro della stanza dove due hostess, ben vestite, distribuivano fogli di plastica da attaccare agli indumenti.

Salvo si era ritrovato con una bella F appizzata alla camicia bianca di lino e quando dallo speaker fu chiamata la sua lettera, non potè far altro se non muovere un passo avanti.

Ballò con due donne, quella sera. A dire il vero, si fece portare da loro (come ballerino non era un granché, doveva ammetterlo). Parlò poco, soprattutto con la seconda, una cinquantenne dallo sguardo alticcio e odorante di sigaretta stantia. Alla prima domandò cose inerenti all’indagine, senza calcare troppo la mano e lasciare che la conversazione progredisse naturalmente.

“Sono venuta qui un paio di volte, prima che chiudessero tutto per le due ragazze morte, mischine… anche se, non capisco davvero il motivo di chiudere tutte le sedi in Sicilia e non solo quella di Vigata.”

Salvo la guardò più con attenzione, sorridendole. “In effetti, è una giusta osservazione.”

Quando si erano staccati, la giovane gli aveva lasciato un bacio rosso fuoco sulla guancia e infilato un bigliettino da visita nel taschino. “Aspetto una tua telefonata, allora.”

E si era allontanata.

Salvo rimase imbambolato per interi secondi, prima di tornare ai margini della pista, desiderando con tutto se stesso che quell’incubo finisse presto.

“7F, 9C, 4A, 3B, 0S,…!” Continuò a urlare lo speaker. Salvo fu quasi tentato di mollare tutto ed uscire dal locale, stanco e stufo di quella pagliacciata. Mimì comparve dall’altro lato della pista e gli fece segno con la mano. Non capendo cosa stesse tentando di dirgli, Salvo si era fatto avanti.

Il suo vice si bloccò, fissandolo stranamente. Poi fece un cenno con il mento, in direzione della sua camicia, e Montalbano capì. Il numero 7 ben visibile sulla giacca blu notte di Augello.

7F.

_Che rottura di cabbasisi,_ pensò. Con passo deciso si avvicinò all’altro.

“Avanti, facciamo ‘sta camurria e andiamocene.” Disse il commissario, allungamento una mano nella sua direzione. Domenico lo fissò con cautela, toccandogli la mano a sua volta.

Le nuove coppie da ballo erano già tutte in pista: era un locale molto aperto, non particolarmente discriminante verso l’orientamento sessuale. Il che, pensò Salvo, era all’avanguardia rispetto alla mentalità vigente in quelle zone della Sicilia. Perciò non si stupì di vedere Fazio ballare con un ragazzo più giovane di lui. Pareva andassero d’accordo e sorrise all’idea.

Si ridestò dai suoi pensieri solo quando percepì la mano di Mimì posarsi sulla sua spalla destra e l’altra sul fianco sinistro. Salvo fece uguale e lo seguì, cercando di non pestargli troppo i piedi. La musica che aveva sentito torturargli i timpani da quando erano entrati lì, era diventata più lenta e sensuale.

Rabbrividì.

“Hai notato qualcosa di rilevante?” Chiese Mimì, dopo un po’.

“Le due hostess non erano italiane, proprio come le ragazze trovate. Devo parlare con loro, magari le conoscevano.”

“Altro?”

“No, tu?”

“I buttafuori, mi pare di averli già visti,” rispose il vice. “Magari sono schedati.”

Salvo colse proprio quel momento per scavazzargli il piede. Mimì mugolò di dolore, piegandosi in avanti più di quanto già non fossero.

“Minchia, Salvu! Stai attento!”

“Scusami, Mimì, non me la firo a danzare accussì. Vuoi assettarti?”

“No, no!” Urlò al suo orecchio, stranamente. “Sto bene.”

Ripresero a ballare più vicini, Salvo lo teneva su con entrambe le mani sui fianchi e l’altro giovane si aggrappava alle spalle di lui, come fosse un’ancora. Mimì aveva le guance infuocate e lo sguardo lucido ed emanava un calore diverso, intrigante. Montalbano dovette controllare l’istinto che lo spingeva a nascondersi nell’incavo del suo collo ed inspirare a fondo il suo odore. Erano lì per un’indagine, per investigare ed osservare possibili indiziati, ma tutto quello che riusciva a focalizzare erano le guance pallide del suo vice, le sue labbra, gli occhi scuri.

La canzone finì troppo presto, le luci si accesero luminose, le coppie ammassate al centro uscirono di scena, sostituite da altre. Quel cambiamento lo disorientò.

“Cosa facciamo adesso, Salvo?”

Il commissario ci impiegò un attimo a riprendersi, il cuore ancora in gola. “Fai cenno a Fazio e andiamo via.”

*

Non riuscì a chiudere occhio, né quella notte né le notti a venire. Le volte in cui riusciva a riposare, sognava di luci stroboscopiche e pelle candida e collo snello dove poter affogare. Quando si svegliava, madido di sudore e con i boxer rigonfi sul davanti, Salvo poteva solo correre a farsi una doccia gelida.

Aveva iniziato anche ad evitare di trascorrere troppo tempo con il suo vice, per quanto gli mancasse come l’aria parlare con lui. Non lo invitava neanche più a pranzo con sé, salutandolo appena in commissariato e rifugiandosi nel suo ufficio un secondo dopo.

Le indagini, nel mentre, stavano progredendo notevolmente: Fazio aveva scoperto che l’agenzia di hostess assunta da Schiovino era intestata alla nipote di Gerlando Casale, manovale dei Cuffaro da almeno 25 anni.

Per quanto non volesse, Salvo fu costretto a contattare l’antimafia.

“Ma commissario-“

“Lo so perfettamente, Fazio. Non vorrei ma dobbiamo procedere secondo le regole.”

“Quindi adesso che facciamo?”

“Noi le regole le abbiamo seguite,” sorrise Salvo. “Adesso possiamo continuare secondo i nostri metodi.”

“Dottore, posso parlarle?”

“Entra Fazio.”

Erano le cinque di pomeriggio di dieci giorni dopo la loro visita al club d’incontri e Salvo era fisso alla scrivania da quella mattina a firmare carte inutili per il questore. Non aveva manco avuto il tempo di pranzare.

“Qualcosa non va?”

“Si tratta del dottor Augello.” Spiegò il giovane ispettore. “Lo viro strano ultimamente, diverso. Voi c’avete parlato?”

“In che senso strano?”

“Parla poco, schivo, distante. Non lo so. Ho provato a parraricci, c’ha tentato macari Paternò ma niente. Se tentasse Vossia-“

“Ci penso io, non preoccuparti.” Rispose prontamente, interrompendolo. Fazio aveva annuito prima di uscire con la fronte corrucciata.

*

Il palazzo d’epoca di fine novecento dove abitava Mimì era illuminato solamente da un lampione. Era lontano dalla pizza principale ma non così distante dal commissariato da risultare scomodo. A Salvo era sempre piaciuta quella viuzza, raffinata ed elegante; in effetti, si addiceva perfettamente ad un tipo come Augello. Il portone verde d’ingresso era stato lasciato socchiuso, per chissà quale ragione, ed il commissario ne approfittò per entrare senza citofonare.

Se Mimì aveva qualcosa da nascondere, allora, avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non aprirgli.

L’interno numero due era lì, subito sulla destra e Salvo bussò senza perder tempo. Attese qualche secondo prima di ritentare.

“ _Amunì_ , Mimì. Apri ‘sta minchia porta! Lo so che ci sei!”

“Arrivo, arrivo… che camurria stasira!” Sentì borbottare dall’altra parte della porta che non ci mise molto a spalancarsi.

Augello era lì davanti a sé, pantaloni morbidi del pigiama e canotta scura, piedi nudi sul pavimento di marmo e capelli scompigliati. Salvo ingoiò a vuoto il groppo in gola.

“Va tutto bene Salvo?”

Montalbano si schiarì la voce. “Dovresti dirmelo tu.” Parlò, scansando Mimì da un lato ed entrando nell’appartamento.

“E’ stato Fazio a mandarti in avanscoperta?”

“No, sono stato io a venire dato che sono il tuo migliore amico, giusto?”

Mimì si voltò, le spalle rigide e l’aria turbata. Versò un paio di bicchieri di whiskey e gliene passò uno.

“Mi dici che minchia succede?”

Augello scosse la testa. “Sono solo stanco, davvero Salvo. Non devi preoccuparti per me.”  
Salvo avrebbe voluto urlargli addosso che _minchia_ se si preoccupava per lui. Non c’era momento in cui non lo facesse, come quella volta quando lo avevano colpito di striscio alla fronte con un proiettile o quando l’amico si era catafuttuto dentro un edificio in fiamme pur di salvare la vita di un uomo. Aveva sempre sperato di trovare un momento, anche piccolo, dove potersi sfogare e aprire su come si fosse sentito in quelle situazioni.

Ma non l’aveva mai fatto e quella non era davvero l’occasione giusta per vomitargli tutti i suoi sentimenti.

Perciò non insistette, non infierì, leggendo negli occhi del suo vice un velo di disperata frustrazione.

“Ce l’hai ‘na televisione in ‘sta casa o nonsi?”

Fu così che trascorsero il resto della serata, bottiglia di whiskey e un western americano mandato in chiaro sulla Rai. Risero fino a sentire male allo stomaco, stesi sul divano senza pensiero alcuno. Il mondo era loro, lì dentro, tra quelle mura. E nessuno avrebbe mai potuto giudicare male quella sensazione di calore all’altezza del petto che Salvo provava ogni volta che Mimì gli sorrideva.

Salvo era mattiniero anche quando faceva le ore piccole. Perciò si alzò in automatico senza bisogno di sveglie, quella mattina, benché non avrebbe realmente voluto. C’era un calore meraviglioso che lo avvolgeva, un peso piacevole che lo pressava allo schienale del divano.

_Divano? Dove minchia sono?_

Alzò la testa piano, sentendola girare. Il sapore amaro del liquore ancora sul palato. Scavò nella memoria fino a quando non trovò una risposta: Mimì.

La sua voce, le sue labbra, la sua risata.

Lo sguardo corse immediatamente al ragazzo sotto di lui, ancora dormiente. Quante volte aveva agognato di averlo così, alla sua mercé.

_Devo andare via._

Recuperò la giacca, indossò le scarpe e scrisse due righe al suo vice (‘Prenditi ’n’aspirina e non fare troppo tardi’). Osservò il suo viso tranquillo un’ultima volta, prima di uscire definitivamente.

*

“Galluzzo! Che minchia fai! Curri!”

La macchina nera di fronte a loro era straniera e molto veloce, ma Gallo era bravo con gli inseguimenti. Dava il meglio di sé in quelle circostanze. Quello che non si aspettava era il conflitto a fuoco che ne seguì.

“Giù la testa, giù! Stai giù!”

Le due persone responsabili della morte delle hostess erano Katia e Lydia Hüswann, sorelle italo-tedesche e responsabili della selezione delle ragazze per l’agenzia della Casale (e quindi dei Cuffaro). Ma con un po’ d’ingegno e fortuna, erano riusciti a risalire al reale movente dell’ammazzatina. Nulla c’entrava la mafia, il rancore, l’odio.

No, le due giovani morte erano state scoperte in atteggiamenti intimi, coinvolte in una relazione sentimentale da anni tenuta debitamente al segreto perché non ben vista dalle loro datrici di lavoro. Erano state le sorelle Hüswann a scoprire il tutto. Essendo legate al giro della prostituzione di Vigata e dintorni, avevano ritenuto opportuno eliminare quel piccolo accenno di ribellione e ritrovata libertà d’amare, piuttosto che rovinarsi la faccia nel loro giro d’affari.

Salvo non vedeva immensamente l’ora di arrestarle, una volta e per tutte.

L’inseguimento finì solo quando una seconda macchina della polizia incrociò la loro corsa sfrenata, parandosi davanti. Mimì e Paternò erano sulla suddetta vettura e Salvo provò la medesima sensazione di terrore che lo distruggeva sempre, ogni volta che vedeva il suo vice in pericolo.

Lo scontro fu agghiacciante, durò secondi interi. Gallo inchiodò e Salvo scese dalla macchina, ordinandogli di arrestarle. Lui non ci perse neanche tempo, correndo al sedile passeggero della seconda volante.

“Mimì, Mimì! Rispondi!”

Quando non rispose, lo trascinò fuori a forza. “Paternò! Stai bene?!”

“Sissì, commissario… chiamo subito la stradale e l’ambulanza!”

La corsa in ospedale era passata apparentemente in un baleno, volata quasi. Montalbano ricordava alcuni attimi frenetici ma, perlopiù, aveva concentrato tutta la sua attenzione sull’amico. Augello passava da momenti di vera dormiveglia a momenti di puro incoscienza.

“Non si preoccupi, dottor Montalbano, è normale dopo un trauma cranico del genere. Lo terremo in osservazione ancora per qualche giorno. Lei può rimanere tutto il tempo che vuole.” Lo aveva rassicurato il medico di guardia.

“Salvo?”

“Mimì, sono qui, dormi adesso.”

“Quanto sei bello Salvo,” aveva biascicato il suo vice, con voce sorniona e rincretinita dalla leggera dose di morfina.

_Menomale che è leggera_ , pensò. Ma non potè evitare di ridere sonoramente.

“La finisci di scassare i cabbasisi? Dormi e statti muto.”

“Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli ricci… sono morbidi, vero? Posso toccarli? Ho sempre voluto toccarli…”

“Mimì, cala le mani e dormi!”

“Ti voglio bene, Salvuzzo. Taaaanto bene più di quanto ne vuoi a me.”

_Non lo credo possibile._

“Sei il mio migliore amico ma mi stai frantumando i cabbasisi.”

“Tu mi vuoi bene?”

“Sì, dormi.”

“Io ti amo, tanto tanto Salvo.”

Il commissario si fermò a fissarlo in volto, consapevole di quanto poco veritiere fossero le sue parole, stravolte dai farmaci.

“Amunì, Mimì, finiscila!”

“Mi viene da vomitare, Salvo.”

“E vomita, vomita che ti fa bene!”

*

“ _Mimì_? Ci sei?”

Mimì era immerso nei suoi pensieri, così profondamente da non essersi neppure accorso che Salvo lo stesse chiamando. Era uscito dall’ospedale un paio di giorni addietro ma non sembrava ancora in sé. “Come?”

“Vuoi farti una nuotata, forse? Non fai che guardare il mare.”

“Mi rilassa, che posso farci?”

“Potevi pure comprarti casa in spiaggia, piuttosto che al centro città, visto che lo ami tanto!”

“Senti, quella casa ho trovato! Non c’erano altre, o quella o nienti.”

“Se lo dici tu.” Rispose Salvo, ridendo. “Sicuro che non ti fa male la testa?”

“Salvo, nienti mi fici!”

“E perché te la stai pigliando cu mia! Ho solo fatto una domanda, permaloso che sei.”

Mimì inspirò a fondo, guardando il piatto vuoto. “Scusami, sono un po’ così in questi giorni.”

Salvo lo sapeva perfettamente, lo capiva dalla sua espressione schiva e contorta. Non lo vedeva uscire più con una fimmina, da mesi a dire il vero. “Sicuro che non sia frustrazione fisica? Non hai qualcuna con cui divertirti?”

Mimì gelò, le palpebre gli tremarono. “Non ne parliamo nemmeno.” Poi si alzò, fece qualche passo e sedette sul balconcino di casa di Salvo.

“Mi spieghi quale problema c’hai?”

“Non posso.”

“Perché no? Perché non vuoi parlarne cu mia? Che ti fici?”

Mimì rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo di troppo e Salvo capì. “Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha siddiato? Non siamo picciriddi, dimmelo!”

“Non so come dirtelo, cosa fare, non voglio-“

“Cosa?”

“Non voglio rovinare tutto.” Il vice si alzò, percorse le scale e scese al piano di sotto per poi uscire sulla spiaggia. Salvo lo guardò dall’alto del terrazzo, prima di seguirlo senza pensarci due volte.

“No! Non mi sta bene ‘sta cosa. Devo potermi fidare di tia!” Gli urlò, i capelli ricci scompigliati dal leggero venticello.

“E’ questo che vuoi?! Davvero? Vuoi la verità? Non ti piacerà, Salvo!” Replicò sbraitando a sua volta.

“Me la farò andare giù!”

Fu in quel momento che Mimì si avvicinò e lo baciò con impeto, afferrandogli entrambe le guance. Fu a stampo ma bastò per destabilizzarli entrambi. Si staccò.

“Adesso hai capito?!” Urlò Augello, lasciando che la rabbia lo pervadesse.

“Sì! Ho capito che sì tuttu minchiuni!” Gli rispose Salvo, prima di attirarlo nuovamente a sé, dimenticandosi del resto.

Si sdraiarono sulla sabbia fredda, girandosi e rigirandosi, con solo una leggera luce proveniente dalla casa di Salvo ad illuminarli. Le lingue ad intrecciarsi e rincorrersi, le mani a vagare libere sotto le camice sbottonate.

“Chisso era il grande segreto?”

“S-sì?”

“C’hai perso tempo, potevi dirlo subito.”

“Anche tu, potevi.”

Salvo sbuffò. “Come non detto… ora rientriamo?” Sussurrò il commissario sulle labbra del suo vice.

Mimì riuscì solamente ad annuire.

“Hanno risolto, quindi?” Chiese Paternò, la mattina seguente, guardando i dottori Augello e Montalbano entrare con un sorriso enorme stampato sul volto. Insieme.

Fazio rise. “Direi proprio di sì.”

“Madunnuzza bedda, menomale!” Urlò Catarella dalla sua postazione al centralino.

E con quella certezza, il commissariato tornò alle sue faccende quotidiane.


End file.
